Résistance
by Sweet Midnightmare
Summary: Une jeune demie-déesse prénommée Jade intègre une école de sangs-mêlés grâce a son protecteur Cleeps. Mais depuis que Percy a demandé aux dieux de revendiquer leurs enfant ils l'on toujours fait or jade ne ce fait pas revendiquer. Avec l'aide de ses amis elle va chercher a découvrir ces origines mais elle restes mystérieuses et floue jusqu'a ce que tout bascule pour elle.
1. La mort passe

Chapitre I: La mort passe

J'avais quinze ans lorsque je me suis fait attaquée par des monstres pour la première mon protecteur Cleeps se fit kidnappé en me sauvant. Nous étions en chemin pour une école ou les "gens comme moi" autrement dit les demis-dieux sont en sécurité mais une embuscade nous pris par surprise juste au pied de la colline au dessus de laquelle nous pouvions voir l'école un grand bâtiment de style grec tout de colonnades blanche. A l'époque je ne savait pas maîtriser mes pouvoirs donc je ne pouvais pas nous protégés et je ne savais même pas de qui je les tenais. Cleeps s'est battu contre les cyclopes le plus longtemps possible mais il ne faisait pas le poid, il les retint juste le temps que je passe la barrière magique de l'école qui me protégeais des montres. Lorsque je fus rentrée dans l'école une grande femme blonde, je pense qu'elle était magnifique mais j'avais du mal à en jugé à cause des larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Elle me pris la main et me tira jusque dans le bâtiment. Je découvris plus tard qu'elle étais la directrice et

qu'elle ce prénommait Calipso. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter ma peine était trop forte mon protecteur que je considérais presque mon père venait de mourir. Elle m'expliqua que demain elle irais avec une équipe pour essayer de retrouver mon protecteur mais je savais que si il étais encore vivant il ne le serait plus demain matin car il devait être gravement blessé sinon déjà dans l'autre monde... Calipso me pris la main et me dit d'un ton doux:

-Jade...  
je sursautais comment savait-elle mon prénom? -Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre tête donner

un somnifère tu a l'air exténuée.  
J'aquièssais faiblement lasse et la suive dans les

dédales de pièces et d'escalier jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne faisait absolument pas attention aux fresque de la Grèce antique ou aux somptueux meubles. Nous arrivâmes dans ce qui serait désormais Ma chambre. Elle me tandis une petite pilule blanche et lisse que j'avalais avec un peu d'eau. Elle attendit que je me couche et seulement lorsque mes paupiette se fermèrent je la vis partir.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, où etais-je? Que c'était-il passé? Tous me revint d'un coup l'embuscade, la course jusqu'à l'école la directrice, l'expédition prévu demain, le somnifère. Le

somnifère? L'expédition prévu demain? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui demain il serait forcément mort! Je devait aller le chercher! Je me levais et tanguais un peu mais plus je marchais plus cette sensation de fatigue s'envolait. Lorsque mes pieds eurent arrêté de me trahirent je me mis à courir le plus vite possible il ne fallait pas perdre un j'eu passé la barrière magique mon rythmes intensifiais, je courus à en perdre haleine je sentais les effets du somnifère me embrumais le cerveau mais j'arrivais à les repoussé et accélérais encore la cadence. J'entendis gémir quelque pars et stoppais nette. J'attendis quelques instants et mes oreilles capterez plusieurs bruits d'abord un cris de douleur comme si on torturais quelqu'un. J'accourue et vis un cyclope penché sur Cleeps un poignard à la main et entaillait son bras en lui hurlant des questions auquel les il ne répondait pas. Je m'approchais et hurlais:

\- Lâche-le  
\- Ah... Tu est enfin venus. Nous t'attendions...

Je tremblais de peur mais faisait tout mon pour que ça ne ressente pas dans ma voix.

\- Que-ce que tu veux?  
\- tout d'abord qui est ton parent divin?  
\- Je...je ne sait pas...  
\- dit le tout de suite ou je le tu! S'énervait t'il.

Pendant plusieurs secondes je ne dit rien alors une colère monta en moi. Lorsque lorsque j'ouvris la

bouche plus aucune trace de peur ne trainais dans ma voix.

\- Lâche... le!

Le cyclope ce mît à rire alors je le regardais vraiment je vis qu'il était horrible avec un visage tout brûler les main calleuse pleine d'écorchures et de couleur rouille à couse du sang séché.

\- Comment compte tu te sauver? Tu ne peux plus fuir en laissant les autres se battre pour toi!  
\- Je ne fuirais plus! Plus jamais, hurlai-je.

Je sentis une tension au creux de mon ventre, tendais les mais au ciel et criais:

\- Ô douce lumière de la nuit disparaît des vues impures!

Alors lune disparu et nous fûmes plongés dans l'obscurité total mais je voyais comme en plein jour. Je levais la main au ciel et un arc en fer noir ce matérialisa dans ma main. Une flèche était déjà encochée, je tirais la corde et relâchais. Elle se planta pile dans l'unique œil du ci l'open qui hurla et s'effondra au sol et se changea en t'as de poussière dorée. Cleeps me regarda avec de grands yeux, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre en explications que je n'avais pas moi même... Je voulus le soulever mais il était trop lourd, j'étais en état de choc complètement perdu incapable de réfléchir je me penchais près de son oreille et lui murmura:

\- Tien le coup je vais chercher de l'aide...

Alors je repartie en courant mais vers l'école cette fois. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveaux de la barrière magique un garçon châtain foncé au magnifiques yeux bleus me regardais avec intensité comme si il essayait de me remettre. Je lui sautais dessus et lui dis qu'il devait me suivre. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre je lui pris la main et l'entraînait à ma suite. Il me suivait sans résistance mais dit quand même:

\- Attend qui es tu? Ou vas t-on? Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé!

Je me retournais les larmes ruisselais sur mes joues en creusant de petits ruisseau salé. Une vague de tristesse me passa dessus comme un rouleau compresseur. Nous étions arrivés à l'endroit ou j'avais laissé Cleeps et seule une fleure y apparaissait. Une magnifique fleure bleue et noire avec de éclat violet. Je me penchais pour la touché et m'assis par terre en la contemplant j'avais perdu... Je n'avais pas réussis à le sauver.

\- pour répondre à ta question je m'appelle Jade et Cleeps mon protecteur vient de mourir.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je posais ma tête sur son torse chaud. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me répéta que tout irais bien. Je finit enfin par succomber au effets du somnifères et m'endormi en sécurité contre lui.


	2. La peine

Chapitre II: la peine

Lorsque je me réveillais le garçon était toujours à coté de moi. Je regardais autour de moi mais rien ne m'étais familier. J'étais sur un lit mouelleux dans une petite chambre. Les rideaux étais fermés et sur le bureau je vis des tonne des papiers et de classeurs. Au moment ou je tournais la tête vers le garçons je vis qu'il me fixait. Mon dieux il était magnifique! Il avait des yeux couleur émeraude bleu-vert des cheveux châtain foncer avec quelques mèches qui lui tombais devant le visage.

-Salut... Tu vas bien?

Tout les événements de la nuit me revinrent en tête ma surtout la mort de Cleeps... Les larmes me montèrent aux prit ma main et la serra.

\- Eh... Ne pleure pas tout va s'arranger!  
\- Je ne crois pas que mon protecteur puisse revenir à la vie!  
\- Oui c'est vrais... Mais j'ai une ques...  
\- Stop! Je ne sais pas.  
\- tu ne sait pas quoi?  
\- qui est mon parent divin!  
\- Ah ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander... - Pardon c'est que tout le monde me pose cette question...

Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Son geste était doux et recomfortant.

\- C'est pas grave... Laisse tomber repose toi... Tu devrais encore dormir un peu normalement vu que Calypso t'as donné un somnifère.  
\- D'accord mais juste tu t'appel comment?

\- Lucas. Et toi? - Jade

Nous nous regardions toujours dans les yeux je le vis donc changer d'expression, d'inquiet il devint rieur.

\- Quoi?  
\- Rien...  
\- Aller dit!  
\- Tu me fais rire.  
\- pourquoi?  
\- par-ce que d'habitude quand on vient de se réveiller et qu'on sait même pas ou on est c'est la première chose qu'on demande.  
\- Je sais ou on est.  
\- Où?  
\- Dans ta chambre imbécile!  
\- Et toi tu te retrouve dans la chambre d'un inconnu dont tu ne connais strictement rien et sa ne te dérange pas!  
\- Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, tu as l'aire simpa!  
\- Merci! Mais t'étais pas censé dormir toi?  
\- Si mais je n'ai pas besoin.

\- Serieux!? T'as vus ta tête? On dirais que sa fait ses jours que tu dors pas! Enfin sans vouloir te vexer...  
\- t'inquiète je sais que j'ai l'aire d'une folle mais c'est le stress et pour information sa fait cinq jours que je n'avais pas dormis avant tout à l'heure.

\- Okay... Tu es sur de pas vouloir te reposer c'est 3h du matin. On ira voir Calypso demain.

Je regardais par terre et vis une petite couche faite d'oreillers et et de couvertures.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir parterre!  
\- Y'a qu'un lit.  
\- Alors vient!  
\- Tu es vraiment bizarre!  
\- Monte avant que je change d'avis!  
\- Ok me le répète pas deux fois je suis pas fou!

Il monta dans le lit à coté de moi mais fit attention de ne pas me toucher.

\- Merci...  
\- De quoi?  
\- de m'avoir fait confiance. - Toi aussi t'as l'aire simpa!

Sa main agrippa la mienne et j'emmêlais les doigts aux siens. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue et dit:

\- Dors maintenant! - Ok...

Et je m'endormie à côté de lui la tête au chaud près de son cou.

Lorsque je me réveillais Lucas dormais. Nos doigts étais toujours emmêlés mais il s'était retourné et avait passé un bras autour de ma taille. Je regardais le réveil et vis qu'il était déjà 10h , je secouais un peu et dit:

\- Hé! Debout la marmotte.

Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son bras posé sur mes hanches et le retira.

\- Désolé.  
\- Pas grave! On devais pas aller voir Calypso? - Si...  
\- Aller on se lève!  
\- Non...  
-si à trois tu es pas lever je te fait tomber.  
\- Tu pourra pas!  
\- Oh que si!  
\- Alors tu oserais pas!  
\- Oh que si!

Je le poussais doucement de l'épaule mais il ne broncha pas. Je me retournais dos au mur et le poussais avec mes pied de toutes mes forces et il s'étalant dans un bruit fracassant.

\- Aï!  
\- Je t'avais prévenue!  
\- Aï...  
\- Mais tu es vraiment une loutre!  
\- Tout à fait d'accord! Je suis comme elle j'aime dormir.

Je descendis du lit et lui tendis la main pour

l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit mais à la place de se relever il me fit tomber parterre sur lui.

\- Tu l'as mérité!

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des miennes. À cet instant toute la légèreté du moment s'envola. Il me plaisait. Vraiment beaucoup mais ça allais trop vite! Je me reculais avant de faire une gaffe comme de l'embrasser et lui tendis la main une deuxième fois et cette fois ce releva.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour aller te changer on se retrouve en bas des escalier. Met ton uniforme pour aller voir calypso.  
\- Ouais j'y vais.

Je sortie et claqua la porte. J'avançais dans l'aile des dortoirs masculins, j'étais sûre de n'avoir jamais fait ce chemin il avait donc du me porter jusqu'à sa chambre. J'arrivais au bout du couloirs, l'escalier menant aux chambre se séparait en deux le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles. Je passait de l'autre côté pour rejoindre ma chambre mais je ne savait plus quel numéro c'était heureusement les noms était inscrit sur les portes. Je passait en regardant chaque inscription mais ne voyais pas mon nom. Je remarquais un groupe de fille agglutinés devant une portes et piaillais, je m'approchais et vis que mon nom y était indiqué. J'écoutais les filles et découvris qu'elle ce demandais qui était la nouvelle. Je tentais de

passer entre les rang serres du groupe mais le fis refouler. Je tapotais le dos de la fille devant moi que se retourna avec mauvais humeure.

\- Quoi?!  
\- C'est ma chambre tu pourrais le laisser passer si il te plais?  
\- bien sur c'est toi la nouvelle?  
\- Bah oui je viens de te le dire.

La fille cria que la nouvelle était arrivé et la foule se coupa en deux me faisant un rang d'honneur jusqu'à ma chambre. Tout me parlaient me posait des question inintéressantes. Je me retournais et vie une fille qui me regardais avec intensité. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'aire d'apprécier les nouvelles! Je me retournais, rentrais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte au nez des autre demies déesse. Je les entendais papoter devant ma porte. Apparemment elles n'avais pas l'intention des partir avant de m'avoir parler. Bref je pensais à Lucas qui devait être entrain de se préparer pour m'accompagner. J'ouvris ma commode afin de voir l'uniforme il était composer d'un pantalon noir élastique. D'un t-shirt dont on pouvais choisir la couleur et apparemment d'un collier c'était assez bizarre. Je le pris avec mes sous-vêtements et alla me doucher dans la petite salle de bain de ma chambre. Je tournais les boutons de la douche mais aucune eau ne sortie.

\- aller! Marche M'exclamais-je.

À peine eus-je dis ces mots qu'une jet super puissant exposa sur ma tête; l'eau était tellement chaude qu'elle me brûlait. Je sortis de la douche en trombe et m'enroulais dans une serviette posée sur le radiateur.dès que je fus sortie de la douche l'eau s'arrêta. Vraiment bizarre... Bref je me lavais les dents et m'habillais. J'en filais le pantalon et le t- shirt qui m'allaient parfaitement. J'accrochais le collier autour de mon coup et il devint instantanément violet foncé avec des tâches noires et bleus nuit. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Je savais que les filles étaient encore devant ma porte alors je décida d'emprunter la fenêtre. Je passais la tête au travers du cadre et vis que c'était assez haut donc pas de sauts possible. Je grimpais sur la gouttière et montais sur le toit. Je ne savais pas comment descendre alors je décida d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de Lucas. J'avais compter le nombre de porte en partant je sus donc à qu'elle fenêtre je devais frapper. Lucas entendit les petits coups que j'avais donnée sur la vitre se posta devant moi me regarda avec de grands yeux et m'ouvrit.

\- Mais qu'est- ce que tu fou là?  
\- Bah enfaite j'essaye d'échapper aux filles psychopathes postées devant ma porte.  
\- Ah oui je vois...

Je descendis de rebord de la fenêtre et me glissais dans sa chambre.

\- Bon on y va? Demanda t-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau de Calypso. Enfaite c'était plutôt lui qui guidait car personnellement j'était complètement pommée. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte ornée de dessins et de simboles. Des chose étaient écrite tout d'abord je ne les comprenais puis les lettres changerez de place et de forme pour écrit une phrase dont je ne compris pas le sens: "Les Romains et Grecs unis pour ne former qu'une armée de Héros!" Je me tournais vers Lucas et lui demanda:

\- Qu'est- ce que veut dire l'inscription sur la porte?

\- Je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à la lire je comprend seulement la première partie...  
\- C'est bizarre je comprend les deux...  
\- Quoi?!

\- Bas oui la première partie est en Grec et la deuxième en Latin mais les lettres se rangent automatiquement dans ma tête.  
\- Okay... Tu est vraiment spécial... En bien hein, je veux dire c'est génial.

\- Chute tais toi tu t'enfonces!  
Il me regarda dans les yeux puis descendit et fixa

le cristal de mon collier avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il se retourna frappa. On nous dit d'entrer. Nous entrâmes et vîmes Calypso qui me fixait les yeux exorbités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait debout?

\- Bah c'est le matin alors je me lève...  
\- Le somnifère que je t'ai donné aurait dû te faire dormir encore deux jours! s'exclama t-elle.  
\- Il n'a vraiment pas marcher alors car Jade est restée debout presque toute la nuit et à même tuer un cyclope! répondit Lucas.  
\- Quoi?!

Calypso avait l'air complètement perdue elle me regardais et ses yeux passaient convulsivement de mon regard au collier.

\- Je ne comprend pas! Premièrement le somnifère marche sur tout le monde sauf sur toi, deuxièmement ton collier ne devrais afficher aucune couleur car tu n'a pas encore été revendiquée ce qui d'ailleurs est très bizarre étant donné ton âge. Troisièmement comment as-tu réussie à tuer un cyclope seule sans entraînement?

\- moi aussi j'ai des questions! Pourquoi avez vous voulus me donner se somnifère?! J'aurais pus le sauver!

Plus je parlais plus j'élevais la voix jusqu'à m'époumoner dans le grand bureau ou chacun de mes étaient enplifiés.

\- Maintenant il est mort... Dis- je les larmes aux yeux.

Je me retournais, sortis de la pièce comme une furie et claquais la porte. Je courus à en perde haleine. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur brisé,

je m'assis contre une pierre et découvris devant moi un immense lac à l'eau turquoise dont partais des dizaines de petits ruisseaux. Les heures passaient et je me calmais petit à petit jusqu'à ce que les larmes tarissent et que mon esprit est finit de camoufler la douleurs de mon cœur. J'entendis un bruit sec comme une branche brisée me tournais prêtre à sauter sur mon agresseur potentiel mais alors que je me levais je vis Lucas la main tendu vers moi. Je reculais mais il s'approcha et dit:

\- Attend... Ne par pas je ne te veux pas de mal. - Mais tu ne comprend rien! C'est moi qui vais te faire du mal! Tout ceux a qui j'ai tenue sont mort! - C'est pas grave je prend le risque.

Il tendit la main et m'adresse un sourire encouragent. Je ne la pris pas mais ne recula pas non plus.

\- arrêt d'avancer!  
\- Je ne te laisserais pas.  
\- abandonne ça ne sert à rien.

Je le regardais mais ma vision était floue comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux sous l'eau.

\- Jade je ne veux pas t'inquiéter mais tes yeux brillent.

\- c'est normal je pleur abruti!  
\- Non mais il luisent! Il sont encore plus bleus!

Je me retournais et partie en courant. Il me suivit mais je le perdis dans la forêt. Je m'assis au pied

d'un arbre. Des image de Cleeps défilaient de notre rencontre jusqu'à rouler en boule au sol entrain de se faire torturer. Je voyais aussi ma flèches enfoncer dans ma tête du cyclope. Je sentis ma respirations ce raccourcir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Merde je faisais une crise de panique. mes crises faisaient partit d'un cercle vicieux. J'avais peur alors ma respiration ce bloquais alors je paniquais encore plus jusqu'à m'asphyxier... Des tâches noires obscurcissait mon champ de vision, un goût de sang trainait sur ma langue dans moins de cinq minutes je serais morte. Lucas apparu essoufflé à côté de moi. Lorsqu'il vit mon état il me pris par les épaules et me secoua se qui ne servit strictement à rien. Il prit une grande inspiration et arrima son regard au mien.

\- Ok Jade regarde moi et suis moi à chaque fois que j'inspire fait le et quand j'expire aussi. Okay, inspire... Expire.

J'essayais de faire ce qu'il me disait mais n'y arrivais pas.

\- Jade expire!

Je le regardais implorante je ne pouvais pas inspirer donc pourquoi expirer?

\- Jade tu me fait confiance?

Je secouait la tête de haut en bas signe d'approbation.

\- Alors recrache tout l'air de tes poumons jusqu'à

ce qu'il soient complètement vide.  
Je fis ce qu'il dit mais les tâches noires devant

mes yeux grandissaient.  
\- Vas-y continu! m'encouragea t-il.  
Lorsque je ne pu plus recracher d'air j'inspirai de

nouveaux et cette fois l'air entra. J'avais encore du mal à respirer mes je me calmais petit à petit. Il me regardais de ses yeux verts avec une concentration qui me déconcerta. Je repris le control de mes émotions, je vis que ses mains se trouvaient toujours sur mes épaules. Je me décalais de façon à ce que nous ne nous touchions baissa les yeux et au bout des quelques minutes ce leva et partit.

\- attend! M'exclamais-je Il se retourna et souria. - Merci!

\- De rien mais évite de rester trop longtemps Calypso va envoyer une patrouille te chercher! - Okay.

Je le regardais partir et restais planté la pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me levais décidé à aller voir Calypso


	3. Découverte

Chapitre III: Découverte

-Je suis désolée, dis-je à calypso.  
\- Non c'est moi qui dévierais m'excuser tu devais déjà te sentir mal, je n'aurais pas dû t'énerver avec toutes ces questions.

Ça faisait déjà une heure que j'étais sortie de son bureau quand la fille qui m'avait frayé un chemin dans la foule des filles attroupés devant ma porte apparue. Je continuais mon chemin qui n'était pas très déterminé, sans lui adresser la parole. Mais à mon grand regret elle m'attrapa par le bras et commença à me parler:

\- Hey la nouvelle ça va?  
\- Heu... Ouais et toi?  
\- Ah! Enfin quelqu'un de poli qui répond quand on lui parle!  
\- Okay...  
\- eh t'inquiète je vais pas te manger je laisse ça aux filles d'Arès ou d'Aphrodithe!  
\- Très rassurant, dis-je d'un ton ironique.  
\- Toi je t'aime bien! Moi c'est Romane fille d'Hermès.  
\- Moi c'est Jade et à vrai dire j'en sait rien...  
\- j'avais crus comprendre! Les rumeur es vont vite

par ici,rigola t-elle.  
Je commençais à partir quand elle m'attrapa par

le bras.  
\- Toi tu viens mangera avec moi tu es ma

nouvelle amie, et vu que mes autres potes irons manger plus tard tu auras la chance de manger seule avec moi!  
\- Génial...

Je l'accompagnais donc à la cafétéria. C'était une immense pièce carrée avec en son centre un immense cheminée. Un véritable braisiez mais bizarrement il ne faisait pas trop chaud dans la cantine. Elle remplit sont assiette au self, je pris seulement une pomme que je n'avais pas l'intention de manger et nous nous assîmes à une petite table pour quatre elle posa son plateau et regarda la pomme verte dans ma main.

\- Heu... Jade... Il faut jeter une partie de son repas dans la cheminée comme offrande aux dieux tu compte donner quoi?  
\- Bah...ma pomme. De tout façon je comptait pas la manger...

Nous jetâmes donc un partie de nôtre repas au feux et Romane commença à manger. Pendant tout le repas elle garda son regard fixé sur mon collier et regardait de temps en temps au dessus de ma tête comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose ce qui a vrai dire était assé génant...

\- Romane pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?  
\- Bah normalement ton parent divin te revendique à ta première offrande c'est à dire à ton premier repas et il ne c'est rien passé. Et surtout ton collier à une couleur qui ne représente personne...

D'ailleurs c'est ton père ou ta mère? - aucune idée...  
\- Hein?! fit-elle bruyamment.  
\- je suis orpheline...  
\- Ah désolé...

\- t'inquiète je les ai jamais connu je n'ai pas de parents je n'ai pas de famille...  
\- Alors on va arranger ça! Tu es désormais ma sœurette même si ton père n'est pas Hermès. - Merci, dis-je le visage triste, mais en moi mon cœur était remplit de joie.

Habituellement je ne laissais pas trop s'exprimer mes émotion...pour la première fois je la détaillais: elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons, elle était grande environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle faisait presque une tête de plus que moi! Bref elle était belle sans rien avoir d'exeptionel.

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les salles d'entraînement qu'elle m'avait proposé de me faire visiter. Elle avança un peu plus vite et fit demis tour pour ce retrouver en face de moi tout en continuant d'avant. Elle me regardait bizarrement comme si elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

\- Vas-y dis moi! Que ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est très bizarre que ton parent ne t'ait pas revendiqué!  
\- Pfffff tu te répète, soupirais-je.  
\- Okay on va essayer de découvrir qui il/ elle est avec les armes..

\- On commence par quoi?  
\- L'épée c'est la que je suis la meilleure. Tu sait te servir d'une arme?  
\- Euh... Oui... D'un arc...  
\- Ok Apollon. Mais tu ne ressemble pas à un de ces enfants...  
\- Simpa! En gros tu dis que je suis moche! Rigolais-je.  
\- Non c'est juste que tu ne leur resemble pas...

Nous arrivâmes au portes d'un grand bâtiment. Elle ouvrit et je découvris une immense arène. Le sol était recouvert de gore rouge don chaque petit gravier faisait pensé à une goutte de sang. Cette endroit était assez étrange mais dégageait de la puissance à l'état pure. Romane ce dirigea vers une petite porte sous laquelle je passais à peine. Elle était sombre et poussiéreuse mais étrangement sèche. Romane éclaira la pièce qui avait de allure de cave et je découvris qu'elle était remplie d'armes. D'épées, d'arcs, de poignard, de lances, d'haches, d'arbalètes, de shuriken, de dagues, de de fusils, de pistolets et même de tridents. Elle pris une épée qu'elle pesa et me lança. Je la rattrapais et elle se plaça directement

dans ma main je la tenais déjà parfaitement prête à vaincre tout les ennemis qui se présenteraient devant moi.

\- Waouh! s'exclama Romane. L'épée te va à merveille!  
\- Merci mais on était pas la pour ce battre?  
\- Si viens que je te mette la raclée du siècle! Dans ma vie je n'ai perdu qu'un combat et c'est parce- que la lame de mon épée c'est cassée!

Nous sortîmes de la cave, Romane me lança un chiffon pour astique le lame de mon arme. Ensuite elle me montra comment me mettre en garde et m'expliqua quelques feinte et parade de base. Ensuite le combat commença. Avant même que j'ai pu me stabiliser romane fonça droit sur moi en visant mon bras porteur. Je pus me dégager avant en recevoir le coup. Elle fit un tour sur elle même afin de se stabiliser et repartit en visant cette fois mon flanc gauche cette fois je bloquais juste sa lame avant de reculer. Nous échangeâmes beaucoup de coup avant que mon bras se mette à me brûler, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps . Mon épée devait peser environ deux kilos et les coups de Romanes éteint de plus en plus fort. J'avais beau me fatiguer mes coups étaient de plus en plus rapide et précis je pu même attaquer mon adversaire une ou deux fois ( attaques qu'elle para très facilement). Elle avait toujours l'avantage mais j'essayais de me battre comme si je pouvais

gagner. Elle attaque de nouveau et sa lame ripa contre le pommo de mon épée mais alors que j'allais riposter elle me désarma d'un léger moulinet du poignet, je laissais mon arme tomber à terre. Romane plaça le tranchant de son arme tout contre ma gorge. J'avais nous séparâmes et je vis toute une foule d'étudiant me regarder bouche "b" comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Romane me prit par la main et me tira jusqu'à la cave. Elle ferma la porte et s'exclama:

\- Jade tu es sûre de n'avoir jamais toucher à une épée au-paravant?  
\- Oui! Pourquoi?  
\- tu viens de te battre contre moi plus d'une heure sans interruption alors que je suis les meilleure épéiste de tout le campus!  
\- Merde!

Je me laissais tomber sur une caisse incrédule et exténué me tournais vers Romane et m'exclamais:

\- Romane je ne comprend rien d'abord Calypso qui me donne un somnifère sensé m'endormir trois jours qui ne marche absolument pas! Ensuite mon collié! Avec mon père ou ma mère qui ne me revendique pas et maintenant ça! Je ne comprend rien!  
\- Hé t'inquiète poulette c'est pas grave je vais t'aider! Viens la.

Je me collais à elle et profitais de l'étreinte réconfortante qu'elle me procurais. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et le moral dans les chaussettes.


	4. Questions sans réponses

Chapitre IV: Questions sans réponse.

Quand nous sortîmes de la cave je remarquais qu'aucun des élèves n'était parti. Tous attendaient de voir la fille bizarre. Moi en l'occurrence. Romane se plaça à côté de moi et cria:

\- Oh les abrutis vous avez pas autre chose à faire? Cassez-vous où entraînez-vous!

Je me retournais vers elle et dit:

\- Merci!  
\- bon assez trainé on reprend!  
\- On va faire quoi?  
\- Lancé de couteaux. Je dois avouer que je suis assez nul à ça mais je ne suis pas la pire. Bref vient on va vers les cibles.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les cibles et prirent cinq couteaux chacune. Romane m'expliqua comment les tenir mais je le faisait déjà parfaitement. Puis nous commençâmes. Je tendis le bras gauche devant moi pour m'aider à viser, pris le couteau par le bout de Manche et le lançais. Il atterri pile dans le centre et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Je vis le couteau de romane atterri dans la zone bleue, ce qui n'était pas génial mais déjà assez difficile les cibles étants à plus 15 mètres.

Mon amie toute contente de son lancé se retourna et s'exclama:

\- eh Jade t'as vu ce lancé de malade!... Bah quoi pourquoi tu fais une tronche de trente-six pieds de long?  
\- regarde, dis-je en pointant du doigt ma cible.

Elle tourna la tête et je vis ses yeux d'arrondir comme de billes.

\- Attend... Attend! Comment tu as fait ça? - Aucune idée.

Après avoir si cette phrase je vis romane complètement abasourdie. Je crus presque que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

-Vas-y refait!

Je pris un deuxième couteau et le lançais. La pointe ricocha pile sur le centre du Manche et tomba au sol. Romane partit voir la cible de plus près et revint vers moi les yeux pleins d'étoile.

\- Jade tu as lancé le deuxième exactement au centre du premier! Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça! dit-elle toute exité. Je vais enlever le premier et recommence.

Elle l'enleva, je pris le troisième et lança. Il se planta exactement dans la fente du premier. Elle l'enleva de nouveau mais cette fois je fermais les yeux. Même chose... Je fis un tour sur moi-même et tira toujours pareille. Elle recula la cible. Pareille. Elle revint vers moi en sautillant et s'exclama:

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi dément! Bon on

va faire une pose.  
\- Il nous reste une heure avant le dîné. On peut

essayer une autre arme. Mais il reste que les cibles de sortie on pourra essayer une d'un autre pays...  
\- Les shuriken! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Oui aller et je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûre que tu vas être nul à ça aussi, ironisa t-elle.

Nous en prîmes toutes les deux en rangeant les couteaux dans la "cave" et nous instalâmes devant les cibles.

\- Je suppose que tu n'a pas besoin que je t'explique n'est-ce pas?  
\- non ça va aller, dis-je en souriant.

Lorsque je tirais tout ce passa exactement comme dix minutes plus tôt j'enchaînais les lancés parfaits et Romane s'extasiait sur ma maîtrise des armes. Après près d'une heure nous décidâmes d'aller manger.

Nous nous servîmmes, donnâmes une partit de notre repas aux flammes en offrandes aux dieux et allâmes nous assoire. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucune de nous ne parla, Romane ce demandait sûrement si on allait me revendiqué. J'observais toutes les personnes assises autour de moi et vis que la plus part me dévisageais sans ce cacher. Je remarquais une silhouette ce détachés des tables et s'approcher de nous, plus exactement de moi... C'était Lucas. Il posa son assiette à côté de moi et

me souri je détournais les yeux, je n'étais pas prête à le revoir depuis ma crise de panique.

\- Salut, dit-il.  
\- Salut, répondis-je la tête toujours baissée.

Je m'empressais d'enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans ma bouche afin d'être dispensé de lui répondre si il me parlais. Je regardais donc le fond de mon assiette en m'appliquant à manger comme une cruche. J'étais consciente des Long coups d'œil de Lucas à mon égard mais je ne voulais pas le voir. J'attendais que Romane finisse son assiette et lui proposais de partir en laissant Lucas seul à la table. Après avoir passer la porte Romane s'enerva:

\- attend Jade l'un des gas le plus mignon de la planète s'intéresse à toi et toi tu n'en as rien à faire? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous?  
\- Rien...

\- Faux sa se voit! Vous vous êtes enguelés? - pas vraiment...  
\- C'est pas une réponse ça!  
\- C'est compliqué sa te vas?

\- Je ferais avec mais si tu a as besoin de parler ou d'autre chose viens me voir je suis deux chambre avant la tienne. Maintenant faut qu'on aille se coucher le couvre feux approche.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit! - Toi aussi.


	5. Confrontation

Chapitre V: Confrontation

En arrivant devant ma chambre je vis la porte entrebâillée. Je l'ouvris et cherchais à savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais je ne voyais personne. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. J'allumais la lumière et vis une personne assise sur mon bureau. Je sursautais, recula à toute vitesse et me cognais la tête contre mon placard. La personne se retourna et je reconnu la fille au regard assassin qui était devant ma porte à mon arrivée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi en tordant des hanches. Elle entortilla une des mes mèche de cheveux noire avec ses doigts longs et fins et dit avec dégoût:

\- Pathétique. Comment quelqu'un comme toi peu être une demie-déesse? Tu doit sûrement venir d'un dieu mineur. Et de toute évidence tu ne sert tellement à rien que personne ne t'a revendiqué!

\- Eh lâche moi!  
Elle m'attrapa par le poignet et serra très fort, elle

approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et chuchota: - Lucas est à moi! Tu ne t'approche plus jamais de lui! Ici c'est moi qui décide. Fille d'Aphrodite et

gardienne du groupe. Tu ne t'approche d'aucune de mes demis-sœurs non plus.

La haine que j'avais pour cette ordure explosa. Je pris son bras qui ne me tenais pas par le poignet, la retourna, lui serrais les bras, la plaqua contre le mur et lui susurra à mon tour à l'oreille:

\- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et sûrement pas d'une pimbêche comme toi qui ce croit tout permi!

Je la lâchais tendis le doigt vers la porte et lui hurlais:

\- Maintenant sort!

Elle se figea et son regard se bloqua sur le mien. Je la regardais et bien qu'elle est l'aire apeurée elle était magnifique: blonde, les cheveux coupés aux épaule, grande et fine, les yeux marrons foncé. Bref en deux mots trop belle.

\- La nouvelle... Tes yeux brillent... - Sort, hurlais-je.

Elle s'enfuie en courant et claqua la porte derrière elle. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et pris ma tête dans les mains. J'avais une de ces migraine! En faite à chaque fois qu'on me disait que mes yeux brillaient j'avais ensuite mal à la tête...  
J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur je n'avais envie de voire personne ni rien que je ne comprenais pas... Comme mon collier que j'enlevais et fourrais dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je m'enfermais dans la douche et laissais l'eau chaude dénouer mes muscles et me nettoyer de

toute la sueurs accumulé dans l'arène. J'étais tellement bien sous l'eau! J'entendis frapper à la porte. Je sortis en quatrième vitesse de la cabine de douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette me séchais le cheveux en quelques secondes. Ouvris ma commode enfilais un débardeur bleu nuit et un jeans brute. Je montais rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche qui me gouttait sur la nuque et allais ouvrir. Je pensais me retrouver devant Romane ou une fille psychopathe mais lorsque j'ouvris je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Lucas. Beau comme un dieu (comme d'habitude) et moi pieds nus avec les épaules trempés et sûrement un expression complètement débile s'étalant sur mon visage...

\- Je peux entrer? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Si tu veux...

Je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer. Il s'assit sur mon lit et me fit signe de venir à côté de lui.

\- Non merci je préfère rester debout...  
\- D'accord, dit-il avec une petite moue triste avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Je voulais qu'on parles de ce qui c'est passer dans la forêt ce matin.  
\- Ce n'est rien...  
\- Jade arrête tu a faillit... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
\- Oui je sais j'ai faillit mourir. Ce n'est pas la

première fois.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était rien! Mais c'est grave!  
\- Lucas je n'ai pas envie d'en parler je sais que sans toi je serais morte si c'est je pour me dire ça tu peux t'en aller.  
\- Stop! La c'est toi qui me fait peur! Si on se bat c'est pour nous ou sinon pour le gens à qui on tiens!  
\- Je ne tien à personne...  
\- Même pas à ta famille?  
\- Lucas...  
-Quoi?  
\- Je suis orpheline...

J'en avais marre! Marre de ne rien comprendre! Marre d'avoir l'impression d'avoir été rejetée dès mon plus jeune âge! Et surtout marre de pleurer! Il fallait que j'agisse. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et couru. Je sortis du bâtiment je continuais de courir. J'arrivais aux limites de la barrière protectrice, je me retournais et vis Lucas qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliants car il savait que si je dépassais cette ligne il ne pourrait pas me suivre... J'hésitais mais continuais de courir et dépassais la limite magique. Il faisait nuit mais bizarrement je voyais comme en plein jour... Je continuais d'accélérer, j'avançais à découvert sachant pertinemment que si un monstres arrivait il m'attaquerait dans la seconde mais c'était mon

but... Comme je l'avais dit à Lucas je n'avais pas peur... Là dans la nuit noir j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon élément. Je courais sans jamais me fatiguer et avais l'impression d'être invincible... J'entendis un rugissement qui venait de très très près... Je me figeais sur place en voyant une drakina passer. Elle était énorme, elle avait des pattes de serpents recouvertes d'écailles une grande et large queue de lézard et d'un buste de femme. C'est seulement aux moment ou elle chargea que je pris pleinement conscience que j'étais seule, sans armes bref sans défense. Alors qu'elle arriva sur moi un arc se matérialisa dans ma main comme quand je m'étais battue avec le cyclope. J'encochais une flèche noire qui s'était matérialisé en même temps que l'arc, le bandais et visa. La femme serpes n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de moi lorsque la flèche la toucha en plein entre les deux yeux mais même si elle ne possédait pas d'écailles sur la partie supérieur du corps sa peau n'en était pas moins résistante. L'arc ne servirait strictement à rien apparemment alors je décidais le corps à corps. Je savais que s'était complètement débile mais je ne fuirais pas. Pas cette fois! Je comblais le dernier mètre qui nous séparait et sauta au dessus d'elle. La Drakina n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que je lui assénais un énorme coup d'arc à l'arrière du crâne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc et elle s'effondra au sol

inconsciente. Au bout de quelques secondes son corps s'était transformé en poussière comme tout les monstres qui mourraient mais alors que je m'en allais un coup de vent balaya le cendres de la femme-serpent laissant apparaître au sol une écaille qui devait être sur sa patte, je me penchais pour la ramasser mais quand je la toucha elle se mît à luire d'une l'heure noir et chaude et un trou comme pour passer un fil l'intérieur ce forma. Je la fourrais dans ma poche de jeans et je repartie en courant en direction de l'école en sortir était complètement stupide et en plus Lucas m'en voudra...


	6. Tir à l'arc

Chapitre VI: Tir à l'arc

En passant la barrière magique je fus surprise de voir que personne ne m'attendais. T'en mieux, me dis-je, je n'aurais d'explications à donner à personne appart à Lucas. Je savais que de toutes façons je n'arriverais pas à dormir alors je me dirigeais vers l'arène en espérant que la cave soit ouverte et que je puisse emprunter du matérielle. Lorsque j'eu posé un pied sur le gore rouge si caractéristique de cet endroit un bruit m'interpella, un bruit de flèche qui fend l'air. J'avançais et distingua un silhouette masculine ce tenant à à peu près vingt mètre d'un cible de tir, un arc à la main. Je m'approchais et reconnu la personne qui tenait l'arc s'était Lucas. Mon cœur rata un battement et je me figeais. Même de dos il me faisait de l'effet avec sa coupe complètement décoiffé mais toujours impeccable ses larges épaules et sa grande taille qui me donnait toujours l'impression d'être si petite. Je continuais d'avancer et entendis me gravier sous mon pied droit crisser. D'un coup Lucas se retourna l'arc tendu et la flèche pointé en plein milieux de mon front. Il plissa les yeux en essayant de voir qui s'était. Au bout de quelques secondes il me reconnu et se désarma. Il vint me rejoindre et s'arrêta tout près de moi. Alors que

j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser il me pris de cour et lâcha d'un ton dur:

\- Pourquoi es-tu partis?

Je le regardais dans les yeux et essayais de formuler en une phrase pourquoi j'avais passé la barrière mais je ne le savais pas moi même. J'avais la bouche ouverte comme une idiote mais aucun son ne voulais en sortir.

\- Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie?  
\- Je... Je ne sait pas... murmurais-je.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment la qu'il me regarda vraiment, à ce moment la il vit que l'avais les cheveux en bataille, que j'avais une entaille au niveau de l'épaule droite, que mon jeans était déchiré au genoux et que j'étais recouverte de poussière de monstre. Il recula et me demanda:

\- Tu t'es battu? - Oui...

\- Contre quel monstre? - Une drakina...

À l'instant ou ces mots sortirent de ma bouche je sus que je n'aurais pas du le dire car je vis une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vas bien? - Je crois...

Ils hésita quelque secondes mais finit par se pencher et me prendre dans ses bras je lui redis son étreinte. Il recula gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux:

\- Bref je suis content que tu aille bien.

Pour cacher mon embarra je montrais son arc et lui dit:

\- Tu tir très bien.  
\- oui merci mais c'est simple pour moi je suis un fils d'Apollon, dieux du tir à l'arc. Et toi tu sais tirer?  
\- Oui je crois.  
\- Tu tire de quelle mains?  
\- Les deux.  
\- Viens on va essayer.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la cave. Il avait prit ma main avec une telle normalité que cela me troubla. Ce contacte ne me dérangeait pas mais au contraire c'était très agréable mais je me demandais juste si il l'avait fait exprès. Il me tendit un arc à pouli je le pris le banda et lâchais. Je lui rendis car il ne m'allait pas. Nous en essayâmes une dizaine avant de décider qu'aucun de m'irais et que nous allions tirer à tour de rôle avec l'arc de Lucas. C'était un arc en or impérial très bien équilibrer mais trop grand pour moi. Nous nous installèrent devant une cible et il tira le premier sa flèche atterrie en plein centre pile sur la petite croix. Ce fus ensuite à moi de tirer. Je plaçais la flèche bandais l'arc visais et tirais. Ma flèche ce plaça juste à côté de celle de Lucas dans la petite croix aussi. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et me tendit une nouvelle flèche je tirais de nouveaux et elle ricocha sur celle de Lucas

avant de s'écraser au sol. J'allais récupérer les flèche et revins. Lucas me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin l'air de dire j'en étais sur... Nous passâmes toute la soirée à tirer et enfin lasse de cette activité nous décidâmes de rentrer. Lucas m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et lui souris.

\- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
\- C'est rien c'est oublié.  
\- Et aussi merci d'être venu me remonter le moral... Et de ne pas me détester...

Cet fois il me fit un grand sourire et me poussa doucement vers ma chambre. Juste avant de rentrer je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue. Je me retournais et claquais la porte.


	7. Rencontre

Salut a tous mes lecteurs j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis alors mettez un commentaire svp! 3 si vous aimez n'hésiter pas a suivre ma fiction! ;)

* * *

« Chapitre VII: Rencontre

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla de bonne heure il devait être à peux près quatre heures du matin et d'après les lumière au fenêtres une seule personne était réveillé et c'était une garçon. Comme ma journée n'allait pas commencer avant un petit moment et que je me sentais enfermé entre les quartes murs de ma chambre je décida de sortir. Comme dans la forêt il risquait d'y avoir des monstres je décidait de sortir sur le toi en passant par la fenêtre comme quand j'avais essayée d'échapper aux filles. J'ouvris grand la fenêtre grimpais sur le rebord, m'agripper à la gouttière et me hissais sur les tuiles. J'escaladais la parois pentue du toit et et m'assis au sommet contre une cheminée. Je levais les yeux au ciel et passais de longues minutes à contempler la lune et les étoiles. Quand j'entendis un crissement juste à côté de moi. Je me retournais et vis un garçon qui marchait dans ma direction la tête baissée. Je dus faire un petit bruit car il se redressa brusquement et sursauta en me voyant. Il perdit l'équilibre, fit de grand moulinets avec ses bras afin de se stabiliser en vint « qu'il ne s'étale par terre et ne tombe du toit je l'attrapais par l'avant bras et le tirais de toutes mes forces vers moi. Pendant que je le tenais il finit par retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Je le lâchais et il grimpa jusqu'en haut du toit. Je le suivis et vis qu'il avait l'air très secoué.

\- Sa va? dis-je en m'approchant.

\- Oh euh oui... Merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Il me regarda et me demanda d'une voix étonnée:

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Heu Jade je viens d'arriver et toi?

\- Ulysse...

\- fils de qui?

\- Fils d'Athéna, dit-il en retrouvant un peu d'assurance, et toi?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Il doit il y avoir une explication pour que ton père ou ta mère ne t'ai pas revendiqué..

\- Non seulement qu'il/elle ne veut s'en doute pas que je sois associée à elle/lui.

\- On verra bien... Sa va je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur

\- Pfffff... Les mecs... C'est toi qui dit ça? Tu as fallait tomber du toit! dis-je en pouffant.

\- Pas de quoi rire!

\- D'ailleurs que faisait tu ici?

\- C'est mon endroit préféré je peux y réfléchir tranquillement!

Il parlait de ça comme si le dire illuminais sa « journée et que cet endroit était vraiment magique!

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

\- Heu... Je dors presque pas et je n'avais rien à faire alors me voilà!

-Attend tu ne dors pas?

\- Non pas souvent... Deux heure par nuit me suffit amplement...

\- trop cool, s'exclama t-il.

Un grand blanc s'installa entre nous ses mais tressautaient et il avait l'air hyper exité.

\- C'est ma présence qui te stress autant?

\- Non je suis hyper actif comme presque tout les demis dieux pas toi?

\- Non pas du tout...

\- Ah...

Blanc de nouveau...

\- Bon je vais y aller bonne fin de nuit/matinée.

\- Merci toi aussi, dit-il.

Je voulus rentrer dans ma chambre mais la descente fut très compliquée et risquée. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'assis à mon bureau et me mis à dessiner. Je dessinais deux garçons, un blond et un brun, plus une fille très belle mais avec un visage froid et sans expressions entourés de monstres et qui bizarrement ne les combattais pas mais leur donnaient des ordres. Mes dessins étaient de plus en plus réalistes quoi qu'il l'avaient toujours été mais il étaient de moins en moins flou, on pouvait y voir tout « ça en devenait effrayant. D'autant plus que je n'avait choisis ce que je dessinais je l'avait fait sans réfléchir. »


	8. Recherche

Bonjour a tout mes lecteurs Merci de lire mon histoire! Je vous adore!

Chapitre VIII: Recherche

Mon réveil sonna huit heures, je clignais des paupières. Mes yeux papillonnèrent de mon réveil au dessin Posé sur la table. Ça faisait plus de trois heures de Que je fixais CE dessin! Bon il Fallait que je te bouge!

\- Aller bouge Jade. Sur soi Dépèche! m'intimais-je.

Je me levais de ma chaise pris le premier t-shirt Qui me passa sous la principale leggings et un Noir. Manque de bol t-shirt de mon Était also noir ... Joyeux Comme tenue! Je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval juin et sortie de ma chambre. Dans le couloir je croisais conseillère en chef des Aphrodites Qui lançais sur mes habitudes sans couleur Un Regard dédaigneux Mais Presque, plus chaleureux Que Celui Qu'elle me lança Quand elle me recognized. Je traçais ma route mays non bras vint Se accrocher au mien, Je me retournais to see Qui était à coté de moi et je vis juin Romane Avec un grand sourire Toute contente Qui sautillait.

\- Romane je Peux savoir Ce Qui te arrive  
\- Coucou soeurette! Ah! Oui! Tu Ne EST PAS au courant! This aprèm y'a capture à l'étendard!

Elle me Pris par les ÉPAULES et me secoua. - Jade Faut que tu sois Vraiment Dans notre

équipe  
\- Heu ... Peut-être mais ce est quoi juin capture à l'étendard  
-? Ah oui en faite ce est un jeu d'arme ous il ya deux équipe, fils Chacune étendard. This foi ce est l'équipe des apollons contre Celle des Arès. Le is simple, mais each équipe Doit Prendre le drapeau de L'Autre Avant que le sien ne sois pris. Toutes les armes de corps à corps are Permises Mais Il Est interdit de blesser un adversaire intentionnellement Ou de le mutiler. Tu as compris?  
\- Heu oui ...  
\- Alors tu veux Être dans notre équipe?  
\- Qui est avec vous  
-? Les Apollons, les Hermès, les Athenas, les Hecates et les six Autres Dieux mineurs  
-. Et in the other équipe  
\- Heu ... Les Arès, les Aphrodites, les Héphaïstos, les EOLES, les Hypnos  
-. Tu Pense Que VOUS AVEZ Une chance  
\- Carrément! Surtout si tu Vient Avec Nous  
\- Alors ce est Décidé je suis avec vous  
-! Ok je vais Prévenir les Autres!

Elle détala Dans le couloir me laissant toute seule Comme une débile. Je me dirigeais vers la Cafete. Croissant des Nations Unies de Djé, une pomme et non la sucrée. Je me dirigeais vers le feux Un bout de mon croissant et Une demie pomme et jetais. Je Partis m'assoir à juin tableau vide et commençais à manger.

Ulysse vint s'assoir à côté de moi et adaptent Un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer.

\- Alors te es Nous with  
\- Ouais  
\- Laisser refroidir sur une va le massacrer! dit-il tout sourire  
\- Ok.  
-. Bon je vais Chercher mon dej et je te rejoint.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'installa à côté de moi et commenca crèche. Je le détaillais de regard pendentif Qu'il ne me voyait pas: Il était grande Avec de larges ÉPAULES des cheveux marrons bouclés le teint Mate et Les Yeux caramels. Il releva la tête et vit que je te le fixais.

\- Quoi? Tu me Trouve si beau?  
\- Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle! Tu as pas d'Autres sujets de conversation,  
-? . D'AILLEURS Toute la nuit je ai Pense à ton CAS je aimerais te aider à TROUVER ton père ou ta mère  
-. Merci ce gentil Mais commenter  
-? En te Faisant passer des testicules. dit-il Comme si ce était La Chose La plus naturelle du monde  
-. Ok ...  
\- Déjà Faisons juin liste des dieux Qui ne Pourrais pas Être le tien. Ton père aurait mis Être Hypnos voiture tu n'à pas besoin de se beaucoup de sommeil Mais tu es trop forte au combat ...  
\- Tu m'a déjà vu Combattre  
\- Oui je étais à l'arène hier. Reprenons BREF, Ça ne may nominale Être Athéna je suis le conseiller en chef

des Athenas Elle me l'aurait dit ... Ça ne es pas Arès je me suis renseigné, au Faite fait attention à Eux ILS te détestent. Cé pas ne est non plus vu Aphrodite Comme ses filles te haïssent ni Héphaïstos ses enfants me l'Ont affirmé ...

\- Ça en fait may, me décourageais-je  
-. Oui mais at least ça avance! Il ne Reste Plus que Zeus Fait, Poséidon, Hadès, Hermès, Apollon AVEC d'Autres Dieux mineurs. En y repensant il ya peu de chance de Tres que tu sois la fille d'ONU des trois grands being Donné Qu'ils Ont décide de nec plus Avoir d'enfant DEPUIS Qué Les Derniers voiture de mort are il Ont jugée Leurs vies trop horribles. Mais on va les laisser quand même ...

Un long silence s'installa entre nous Mais je finis par le briser.

\- Pas de la Speaking testicules Tu à me faire passer?  
\- Si! dit-il en retrouvant Un peu d'entrain  
-. Bon Alors Finit ton petit dej et on y va! D'Accord? - D'accord, dit il tout sourir.

Il en finit de manger et partîmes Nous. Sur le chemin il passa non bras Autour de mes ÉPAULES Comme si je étais sa petite sœur et parla pendant tout le trajet maïs à vrai dire je ne ai pas Vraiment écoute. Arrivé devant des salles de cours il s'arrêta et me dis:

\- Alors par quoi tu veux Commencer ma choupette  
\- Heu je en sais rien comme tu veux ...

Quelqu'un CE racla la gorge derrière Nous et Nous Nous retournâmes fils bras reposant Toujours sur mes ÉPAULES. Je Reconnus Lucas et je rougis en pensant au baiser Que je avais filed sur sa joue hier soir. Il regarda le bras d'Ulysse et haussa sourcil non. Ulysse intervint:

\- Te inquiète Lucas je drague pas je te la laisse je l'aide juste peu un.

Lucas secoua La Tête L'air de terribles Que l'Athéna Disait importe quoi me regarda ET Avec Des Yeux brillants de. Je rougis et baissais la tête avant de m'exclamer:

\- Bon Lucas on va te laisser sur un du travail with Ulysse!

\- Désolé Lucas je suis Demandé  
Sur this Nous partîmes et m'entraîna chez Ulysse

les Hecates versez voir si je pouvais Manipuler la brume. UNE FOIS Arrivés devant Une porte mauve Ulysse Toqua et Une jolie petit fille châtain vint Nous Ouvrir. Elle devait Avoir Dans les dix ans et Avait de beaux yeux marrons hyper Actifs! En voyant Nous Elle sautilla sur place et Sauta au cous d'Ulysse.

\- Salut Cassia! S'exclama te il et lui Faisant un bisou sur la joue.

La petite Hécate me détailla de regard et s'exclama:

\- Elle is ce est jolie ta petite amie?  
\- Oh, il me détailla lui also, non CE ne est pas ma petite amie juste une amie mais ce est vrai Qu'elle

is jolie!  
Je baissais la tête et me en pourpris gênée juin

Fois de plus  
-. Pourquoi fils collier à this couleurs bizarre?

demanda te elle pas du tout gênée par sa question. - On ne sait pas ce est pour ça is the Qu'on. Dit tu peux Appeler Kylie? On a besoin d'elle  
-. Mais tu connais tout le monde ici? à demandais-je mon ami.

\- Bah Un peu ça fait six ans que je te suis ici  
-. Six ans!  
\- Bah ouais! Toi te es carrément nouvelle! Même Cassia is the DEPUIS Longtemps, plus que toi. te il Rigola.

Une fille se matérialisa juste à côté de Nous. Elle Était Assez spécial Avec SES blonds cheveux longs parcourus de mèches violettes Mais Elle Avait un beau visage à long et fin Avec des traits finement sculptés et Une bouche rouge à tomber. Elle me fixa Avec des yeux suspicieux et Nous dit:

\- Quelqu'un me explique pourquoi pourquoi ELLE A la une couronne de brume sur la tête?

Le regard d'Ulysse se posa sur moi.

\- Ce vrai Maintenant que tu le dit Kyl  
-. Je te ai déjà-dit Une bonne Centaine de foie de ne pas me appeler comme ça  
\- Tu prefere dame Irma? la taquina te il  
-. Tu dit sa Encore une fois et je te tue le Sage! Compri?

\- Oui Oui, dit-il en retirant le couteau Que la fille d'Hécate Avait préalablement Placé sous fils cou. Je tiens pas à mourir avant la capture à l'étendard  
\- This is jeux débile les jeux de guerres romains are beaucoup mieux!

\- Ouais tout sa Parce que tu sorte with romain non! - Tais toi!

Je toussotais verser Leur RAPPELER ma présence et il se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi.

\- Salut Kylie  
\- Tu te appelle commenter  
-? Jade  
-. Et tu viens faire quoi ici?

Au tournée de This du fils d'Athéna de Speaking.

\- Comme Jade n'à pas Été revendiquée Nous voulions essayer de découvrir Qui Pourrait Être parent de fils divin et Nous espérions que tu Pourrais secouriste Nous à savoir si sa mère Pourrait Être la déesse de la magie et de la brume  
-. Oui je Pourrais Mais Une condition juin  
-. Laquelle, demandâmes Ulysse et moi en same temps  
-. Si vous me voyer une capture à l'étendra vous passerez votre chemin, meme si je suis à dix mètres du drapeau compris  
-? Oui ce d'accord , accepta mon ami  
-. Bon ALORS Pas de temps à Perdre on va Commencer -..  
Oui, dit la petite fille.

\- Explique lui commentaire soi Servir de la brume. On va voir si Elle te Répond! s'exclama te elle.

Cassia me PRIS principales ET m'entraîna Un peu La par Plus Loin Dans la salle d'entrainement.

\- Le commentaire de déjà-Tu? - Jade.

\- Je aimes pas! Je Vais t'appeler ... Bleu Parce Que tu que de jolis yeux bleus  
\- Tu as raison Jade ce est moche, dis-je en Faisant la moue.

\- Bon allé sur commence! Regarde commentaire Je fais ...

Elle ferma les yeux et levais Les Mains en l'air, non tourbillon de brume CE forma Autour de SES soutiens-gorge et Elle me l'envoya dessus.d'un coup le décor Avait Changé Nous étions en plien milieu de la forêt Avec des cerf et des biche Mais bien vite tout le décor s'effondra et je me retrouvais au point de départ de.

-Whaou ... Soufflais-je  
-. Ce est fraîche hein!  
\- Ah oui!  
\- À toi  
\- en faite je Dois faire quoi? - Alors ferme les yeux ...

Je m'executais  
-. Pense à de la brume ... Forme with this brume tourbillon un ... Dans CE tourbillon Voit paysage de l'ONU, plus précisement possible le ... Imaginez Que Nous entrons Dans ce paysage et ouvre les yeux ...

J'ouvris when mes Yeux Nous Nous trouvions au bord de la mer, ce paysage Était Tellement réaliste Que je avais du mal à Croire que je te l'en avais moi même cri. Je sentais le vent et les embruns fouetter mon visage et le sable crissait sous mes Qui pieds. Un tour de Djé sur moi même et vis-à-côté de moi Cassia à l'émerveiller de l'air et Kylie et Ulysse Complètement sous le choc. Tiens d'ailleurs bizarre Quand la petite fille Avait created l'illusion Je ne avais pas vu Kylie et Ulysse. Je fermais les yeux et à l'illusion Nouveaux disparue. Cassia se précipita sur moi et me Sauta au coup. Je la rattrapais au moment de deniers en évitant AINSI Qu'on s'écrase Toutes les deux par terre.

\- Jade ce était géant  
\- Tiens tu ne me appelle pas bleu?

Kylie s'approcha et me dit:  
\- Tu as la Moindre idée de CE que tu viens de

Faire  
-? Bah je ai fais that Cassia m'a dit de faire ..  
\- Sais tu Combien de temps je ai mis à Maîtriser les sensations Des Autres Dans Mes illusion? dit-elle en s'approchant encore Un peu plus de moi  
-. Non ...  
\- Moi il m'a Fallu huit ans et Cassia Qui est un vrai petit prodige N'y arriver pas tout le temps Alors Qu'elle l ' entraine DEPUIS SES six ans!

Les sans JE de mots non long moment avant qu'Ulysse Prenne la parole.

\- Kylie is this could be Qu'elle Être la fille d'Hécate  
-? Oui ce possible! Carrément même!

Sur entendis de petits coups contre la porte Puis tarder non Qui me semblait Être Un frère de Romane entra et dit:

\- Il faut que vous vous Veniez Tous Préparer la capture à l'étendard va Commencer!

Nous Nous dirigeâmes vers la porte Tous Mais Kylie attrapa le bras d'Ulysse et lui chuchota:

\- N'oubliez pas ...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merci d'avoir lu! Je n'ai toujours pas eu de commentaires et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis alors mettez un com! ;)


	9. Les jeux commencent!

Salut mes lecteurs je vous aime tous! bref bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre IX: Le jeux commence!

Nous Nous dirigeâmes tout Les Quatre vers l'orée de la forêt non OÜ groupe d'ados sur excite attendaient. Je MARQUAIS petit Un Temps d'arrêt when je vis un homme-cheval ous Plutôt non centaure Comme Disait Cleeps. Cleeps ... Ulysse me serra le bras gentiment et dis:

\- Je sais Que ce dur pour toi et Que Tout s'enchaîne très vite Mais capturer à l'étendard va Commencer! Ah et au Faite je te present Chiron  
-. Chiron le vrai Celui qui a entrainé tout les grands demis dieux? dis-je en reprenant de l'aplomb  
-. Oui en personne  
\- Géant  
\- non centaure! Dit il en rigolant.  
-Pfffff, Ulysse tu me désespéré ...

Il me tira par la main Pour me rapprocher de Chiron Qui me sourit et commenca fils discour.

-tres Cher- demis dieux vous Connaissez Tous les Règles de capturer à l'étendard je Rappelle Toute Fois Qu'il est interdit de blesser ous de mutiler des Nations Unies adversaire lorsqu'il a filed les armes. Les equipes are Déjà Faites Alors vous vous Equipes

Avez exe minutes, verser faire your Stratégie. Ulysse m'amenait devant Une Table ous Était

dépose des armures et des armes de corps à corps de tout genre Allant de l'épée à la hache en passant par la lance. Romane Qui Me voyait éberluée Devant TOUTES CES ARMES me lança non épée Que je rattrapais et Qui se cala Parfaitement Dans ma principale. Elle Était Plutôt bien équilibrée très maniable et. Je la pris et m'éloignais. UNE FOIS toute l'équipe de prête Ulysse Nous exposa le plan de:

-Alors Allons nous découper notre équipe en cinq, il Y aura trois groupe de reconnaissance Qui essaierons de recuperer le drapeau, Une équipe Qui se chargera de délimiter zone our et d'empecher les rouges de compositeur de passer de Jeff Lucas, Marion, Lisa , Morphus

Il en dit encore Cinq Autres Que je ne connaissais pas

-... Et versez finir Une dernière équipe composé de trois personnes, Mathias, Clara, Jade.

-Ulysse Tu est sûre Que ce juin bonne idée de Jade Mettre en protectrice du drapeau? Ce est de la place La plus dangereuse! S'exclama Marion juin soeur de Romane.

\- La batte de Marion Je Pense Que Si tu contre Jade Dans minutes Dix tu sérums à l'infirmerie! dit-il en pouffant. - D'accord ...  
\- Bon tout le monde connait Alors fils de Poste

ce est partit! Cria mon ami.  
Mathias et Clara JUSQU'A notre poste ne suivais Je

sachant pas OÜ il se trouvait. UNE FOIS Arrivés au couleur de la forêt Là où l'étendard Était planté Nous entendirent résonner le corps de poursuite de Chiron Qui annonçais Que la partie commençais. Au bout D'une demie heure d'attente Nous n'entendions Toujours pas de bruits de combats. Ma principale se crispa je fis tomber mon épée et me figea. J'entendis la voix de Clara et je fermais les suites Yeux aux horribles mots de têtes Qui me torturaient Puis je n'eu aucun souvenir, plus de Ce Qui se passa. When mes yeux se rouvrirent je me retrouvais allongée par terre secouée de tremblements. La principale et Mathias se posa doucement sur mon épaule Ce Qui Me calma. Il se plancha sur moi et m'aida à me levier. Clara de Djé du considèrent et la vis pétrifiée devant le gros rocher Qui cachait le drapeau à l'ennemi. Ma vision Était encore peu mal à l'ONU Mais je distinguais très bien non dessin à la craie sur soi mur. Je me frottais les yeux et regarda de Nouveaux. Ce Qui s'afficha devant mon me considère pétrifia. Ce était un de mes dessins je reconnaissais mon coup de crayon. Je me retournais et le visage de la FIS à Mathias.

\- Quand ai-je fait ça?  
\- Il ya peine Quelques secondes ... - J'y vais!  
\- Assister! hurla le garçon.

Je ne l'écoutait pas et Partis À toute jambe en Puisant Dans Mes réserve ma voiture fatigue Était très present. Je suivais le Chemin qui menait au sapin géant ous je avais eu ma crise de panique voiture je avais dessiné un garçon Qui se faisait Embroche by a lance à Cet endroit. Cette image ne me aurait pas Autant traumatisé si le garçon ne était, pas Lucas et la fille juin Arès que je te détestais. Je devais le sauver! Je courrais à Perdre en haleine. When je fus arriver un L'Endroit Que je avais dessiné il N'y Avait Strictement rien ...

\- Pourquoi?! hurlais-je dans la forêt.  
Ce que je dessinais Était Toujours vrais et soi

Toujours passait! Alors pourquoi pas Cette Fois? Je allais rebrousser chemin when j'entendis Quelqu'un hurler. Je étais sûre Que la personne Était Lucas. Je répartis en courant. Là où de Quand le cris Avait Été Poussé Je me figeais, une fille en avais SA lance PLACÉE juste au dessus de Lucas et riait à gorge déployée. Alors Que sa lance se rapprochait dangereusement de L'Endroit ous l'armure s'arrêtait ce est à dire le bas ventre. Une décision de Djé. Je m'élançais, et fis dévier la lance de mon épaule et Lucas ne receipt pas le coup Mais moi si. Je Sentis la pointe de la lance se enfoncer Dans la chaire de mon bras et toucher l'os. Je eu le souffle coupé Tant la douleur Était forte when la lame se retira de mon corps. L'Arès décontenancé nominale communs Recula pas de geste de QUELQUES.

Je me m'obligeait Relever par peur d'Un autre coup d'Etat et redingote je Voulais Voire si Lucas Allait bien. Je me levais et m'approchais de du garçon Qui était encore à terre. Il Avait Une plaie à la tête et Une blessure ouverte à la jambes. Je me retournais et vis l'Arès Qui me regardait Avec Une expression interloqué.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?! s'exclama te elle. Je ne répondis Les pas de  
-. Tu as pas à t'insérer Dans Nos affaires la

nouvelle. Elle dit en me crachant de Presque à la tête. Répondis Toujours le pas de Djé. Je aurais bien aimer

lui lancer juin Réplique cinglante Mais la douleur de mon bras m'embrumait l'esprit.

\- On va te remettre à ta lieu. Tu vas voir!  
\- Tu ... Tu ne aurais jamais du faire cela ... dis-je en Serrant les dents.  
\- Ce est that l'on verra.

L'Arès siffla ET Cinq de Ses frères et soeurs surgirent UA buissons. Un Tour sur moi même de Djé verser Evaluer L'Endroit et vis non immense sapin. En fin de compte je ne m'étais pas trompée.

\- Alors on cherche à fuir?

Je avais peur, très peur. This dingue Allait can be me Tuer MAIS SE Ne EST PAS verser CELA Que mon cœur battait si vite ce est redingote le faité Que Si je mourrais Lucas mourrais avec moi. Je me redressais et regardais l'Arès droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui est tu? demandais-je sans Aucune trace

de peur Dans la voix  
-. Ah de tu est nouvelle ... Mon nom is Clarisse en l'honneur de ma soeur Qui gave sa vie verser mon père.  
\- Alors pourquoi pourquoi Clarisse essayer de le tuer?  
\- Espèce d'ordure This Croit soi le plus fort et à déshonoré Aphrodite en repoussant sa fille Préférée. De plus les fais ça bien Longtemps qu'Arès cherche une excuse versent faire la peau à l'ONU fils d'Apollon, this abruti prétentieux. Et je ne l'en ai jamais aimé donc ça me amuse  
\- Clarisse ce est toi l'ordure! M'écriais-je  
-. This phrase sérums ta phrase ... Dernière Jade!

Fait Elle connaissait mon prénom ... Elle leva sa lance et me mit en joue. Je Sortis mon épée de fils fourreau et me mis en position de d'attaque. Elle chargea. Je lui asséner Voulu Un coup Mais je étais trop lente et je Reçus Un coup de hampe Dans la mâchoire. Cela me fis Switch to arrière et tomber. Ma tête heurta non rocher je ne pus en plus bouger. Clarisse s'approcha de moi et m'assena PLUSIEURS coup de pied dans les côtes. Quand je pus enfin bouger la première a choisi que je te fis Fût de me verser RETOURNER cracher du sang. Je avais this terrible goût métallique Dans la bouche. Je Reçus Un nouveau coup de pied Qui me vont gémir de douleur. Enfin l'Arès arrêtât de me frapper et dit:

\- Pitoyable! Quelques coup et tu est du déjà à terre. Je comprend pourquoi pourquoi personne ne te revendique.

Tout SES frères et sœurs se mirent à rire. La rage m'a interieurement consumait. Un point de tél mes de Qué yeux se mirent à me brûler. Je Sentis juin vague de chaleur se Reprendre en moi Comme si je tombais Dans un profond sommeil, je étais POURTANT Parfaitement consciente. When Clarisse la pourriture me frappa de nouveau à l'épaule je découvris Avec stupeur Que je ne ressentais plus de douleur la. Un point de tel que je te me pus levier sans Presque effort. UNE FOIS remise sur pied je courus recuperer mon épée. La rattrapais à toute vitesse et Sauta sur clarisse. À La Dernière seconde Elle se retourna et para MON coup Avec le manche de sa lance Mais je avais frappé si fort Qu'elle se brisa sous le choc. Sans défense Clarisse partit se réfugier derrière l'ONU de SES frère et juin de SES sœur vint Prendre sa endroit. Elle mit tilisez visage à moi avec sa hache levée. Je courus JUSQU'A Elle, passa DANS SON dos et lui assena le paumo de mon épée sur sa tête et Elle s'écroula. Je fis de same Avec Deux frères de SES Qui n'eurent pas le temps de me voir l'arrivant. Mais Alors que je te m'approchais d'Une Autre fille je vis Lucas bouger. Je Tournais la tête et déconcentrée Reçus Un coup Dans le dos. Je m'écrasa visage contre terre Mais je ne ressentis Toujours Aucune douleur. Juin la balayette de Djé à mon adversaire Qui tomba à côté de moi, moi et lui assena relevais non puissant coup de pied Qui rouler la forme Jusqu'au grande sapin. Elle courut

jusqu'à moi with fils arme de prête à frapper Mais en désespoir de cause de j'hurlais:

\- Arrête!

Elle le fils de Gesté et me lança Un Regard intrigue. Elle se remettre à me foncer dessus et je dis Cette Fois:

\- Pas de N'aide Clarisse partie si il te plait!

À mon grand étonnement Elle acquiesça et Tourna les me retournais to see Combien d'adversaire il me restais et vis Qu'il N'y Avait Plus que Clarisse. Son dernier frère partit en courant Était en lui laissant son fils arme. Je devais Fait Affronter juin Arès Qui Avait pointé sur moi une épée de La Même taille Que la mienne. Je me mis en garde, adapter Elle same-Elle et je fis Attaqua juin défilé et ripostais Mais je sursauta when la conque signifiant la fin des jeux retentit, Elle en Profita versez-moi de faire une estoqua au bras drois. Je me sentais faiblir Le Sang coulais Toujours à flot de ma première blessure au bras gauche et bras droit Désormais mon also Était blessé. Je ne savais pas si je Pourrais me en sortir. Nous continuâmes à Échanger Quelques coups Mais je compris Que le combat Était perdu d'avance. Je lançais mon épée au sol. D'elle de les pas de QUELQUES de JE, tendis les bras et fermais les yeux. Comme with Cassia Je allais essayer de Créer juin illusion. Je me concentrais Dans mon esprit versez faire apparaitre la bonne

Image Dans Le tourbillon de brume Puis ouvrais les yeux. Clarisse se retrouvait sur rocher non entourer de falaise. Elle Avait l'impression Que Si Elle faisait Le Moindre pas et Elle tomberait dans le vide. Mais je avais un Estimé sous la difficulté de cet exercice. Je fermais les m'effondrais et quelques yeux de secondes. Quand je les Rouvrais Clarisse Était au dessus de moi et riait à gorge Déployé. Elle Était assise sur moi de Façon à se que je ne puisse plus les bouger et donc je ne pus pas me Défendre lorsqu'elle Voulu m'embrocher. Mais au dernier instant je vis Lucas bouger et Clarisse hurla. Elle se Laissa tomber sur le Côté. Il ne de pas me en Fallu de plus. Rassemblant vanter le courage mon je Recupera mon épée m'appuyais dessus et me relevais. Lucas Déjà debout regardait sans Comprendre tout les Arès au sol Puis me regarda ses émeraudes yeux de miens aux. Il s'approcha de moi ... Ma jambe failli et je perdis l'équilibre il se précipita lui also chancelant et vint me aider à Rester debout. Il passa fils soutiens-gorge sous mes ÉPAULES et m'entraîna vers la sortie de la forêt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merci a tous d'avoir lu mettez un commentaire SVP. Donnez votre avis! 3

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous?

Que vas t'il se passer entre Kylian et Jade?

Que vas t'il arriver au Arès?

Jade vas elle enfin découvrir qui est son parent divin?

Bref je vous aime! au plus vite! 3 3 3 faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes?


	10. Tous s'agenouillent

Chapitre X: tous s'agenouillent.

Nous atteignîmes la lisière de la forêt lorsque Mathias et Clara nous rattrapèrent.

\- Jade ou était tu passée? On t'a cherchée partout! s'exclama Mathias.

\- Ouais tu n'aurais pas du nous laisser planter la! enchérie Clara.

\- Les gas arrêtez elle n'est pas en état de répondre.

Mes deux co-équipiers se postèrent devant nous pour m'observer. Je devais vraiment être mal en point car Clara poussa un petit cri et Matias couru aider Lucas à me soutenir. Ils m'escortèrent jusqu'au point de ralliement ou tout mes alliés dansait et faisaient la fête. Sur l'estrade était placé le drapeau marron de Arès signe de défaite. Chiron entama son discourt pour féliciter les vainqueurs lorsque Romane et Ulysse nous virent. Ils accoururent et Chiron stoppa sa tirade. Bien que soutenue par les deux garçons ayant épuisée toutes mes réserves d'énergie je tombais à genoux. Lucas lui aussi fatigué avec sa blessure à la jambe se laissa tomber à mes côtés. Ulysse arriva et s'agenouillant auprès de nous. Toute une masse de personnes s'approchèrent de nous tant que j'eu du mal à respirer. Ulysse posa une main sur mon épaule et d'un coup tout le monde se mit à crier. Une gigantesque créature noire apparut. Elle avait des ailes noires parcheminés, des yeux sombres comme l'abysse ainsi que des ongles crochus. Elle mesurait plus de quatre mètres. La plus part des pensionnaires se mirent à courir ou à hurler. Pas très héroïque tout cela... Presque tous sauf Romane qui je crois n'avait pas vu la bête puisqu'elle me fixait, Mathias et Clara cloués sur place, Lucas accroupis à côté de moi et pour finir Ulysse qui regardait le monstre avec admiration. Au bout de quelques longues seconde la créature de cauchemar se transforma sous mes yeux en la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle possédait une cape noire brillante comme si des étoiles étaient prisonnières dans le tissu et elle avait comme moi une couronne de brume posé sur ses cheveux. Plus je la détaillais plus j'étais choqué par nos ressemblances physiques. Elle possédait la même chevelure noir que moi, le même nez, les mêmes proportions physiques. La seule différence était que ses yeux à la place d'être bleu azur comme les miens étaient d'un noir profond... Bien que cette personne se soit métamorphosé d'un monstre à une magnifique femme ce qui me choqua le plus fut sa façon de me fixer dans les yeux et le silence pesant qui régnait autour de nous. Lorsque je regardais autour de moi pour voir les autres élèves je vis qu'ils étaient tous à genoux. Déjà agenouillée à côté de Kylian depuis un petit moment je ne dus pas bouger mais alors que la voix enchanteresse de la femme résonnait dans la cours, j'entendis les mots:

\- Bonjour Jade... Je relevais la tête vers elle.

\- C'est un plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer. Ma fille...

Toute l'école retint son souffle.

\- Si je suis la c'est pour te témoigner mon soutient car ma fille, ma première fille... Ta vie ne sera pas facile. Tu devra te battre pour ce que tu pense juste. C'est pourquoi je te donne cet arc ton arme favorite. Prend en soin mon enfant et ne n'oubliez pas que je t'aime. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir le charme plus longtemps j'en suis désolée.

Elle disparue et un arc noir apparu dans mes mains. Soudain je me mis à trembler mes mains lâchèrent mon nouvelle arc, je tombais par terre et me mis à hurler à plein poumon. Toute la souffrance que mes combats avaient provoqué et que je n'avais pas ressenti réapparu d'un coup. J'avais mal, trop mal. Je vis Ulysse, Romane et Kylian se pencher sur moi angoissés puis tout devient flou et je perdis connaissance. Je me réveillais complètement perdu. Je me levais paniqués, me redressais... Et poussais un petit gémissement de douleur. Toute les partie de mon corps me faisait souffrir. Mon dos, ma tête, mes côtes, mes deux bras surtout le bras gauche... Je me laissais retomber sur mon matelas et serrais les dent pour ne pas crier. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration pour la ralentir puis j'entendis un bruit. Je réouvrir les yeux et scrutais les alentours pour voir qui était la. Je vis Lucas assit sur une chaise les yeux fermés. Je me relevais doucement pour le regarder. Je me mis en tailleur en faisant attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Je m'installais confortablement et me mis à le détailler. J'adorais le regarder. Il était tellement beau endormi avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses longs cils bruns, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa mâchoire carrée et son... Il se réveilla et hurla. Surprise je me mis à crier moi aussi, basculais de mon lit et m'écrasai par terre. Lucas accourut et vint m'aider à me relever. Il m'attrapa par les hanches et me levas. Lorsque je fus debout et qu'il enleva ses mains mon t-shirt se releva découvrant mon buste entièrement recouvert de bandage. Il recula d'un pas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Jade je suis vraiment désolé de se que tu as du endurer par ma faute...dit il avec un petit trémolo dans la voix.

Je m'approchais de lui et posais doucement ma main sur son épaule.

\- Lucas ce n'est pas ta faute il voulaient te tuer...

\- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas du.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais mort crétin! m'exclamais-je avec un sourire.

\- Comment à tu sus ou j'étais?

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à Clara et Mathias?

\- Si mais je n'ai rien compris à leur histoire. Un dessin? - Laissa tomber...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant et l'infirmière surgit un pistolet chargé braqué sur nous. J'enlevais ma main de l'épaule de Lucas comme électrocuté et m'éloignais de lui.

\- Que c'est il passé ici? Je vous ai entendu crier.

\- Oh non madame Rose rien de grave je vous assure! s'exclama Lucas.

\- Bon dans ce cas je vous laisse. Simplement mademoiselle Jade vous ne devriez pas vous lever vous avez trois cotes cassées et le tendon du bras gauche à moitié sectionné sans compter vos multiples autres ecchymoses. Lucas donnez-lui sa dose d'ambroisie si il vous plait.

Sur ce elle sortit et ferma la porte. Prise d'un coup de fatigue je me rassis sur le lit. Lucas s'approcha de moi et me pris la main. Je la serrais et me mis à pleurer. Je lâchais sa main et me roulais en boule. Je l'entendis se lever puis je vis qu'il me tendait un petit carré d'ambroisie. Je le pris et croquais. L'ambroisie avait le même goût que les petits gâteaux que Cleeps me donnait à manger pendant mes nuits d'insomnies. Plus je mangeais le petit carré plus mes larmes grossissaient. Je me rassis et Lucas m'enlaça. Nous passâmes de longues minutes ainsi accroché. Je pleurais sans interruption. Il déposa un doux baisé sur mon crâne et me caressa les cheveux. Petit à petit mes larmes tarirent et je repris mon souffle. Je m'essuyais les yeux et me levais. Un grand miroir était accroché à côté de la porte. Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci et regardais mon reflet. Je parcourus mon corps de bas en haut. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être la même. J'étais moi sans vraiment l'être. Mon reflet avait changé. Je ne me tenais pas droite à cause de tous les coups que j'avais reçu. Tout mon buste disparaissait son mon bandage monstrueux. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille... Je fus coupé dans mes pensées car Lucas placé derrière moi avait posé ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules. Je le regardais dans le miroir et il fit de même. Il me sourit et je me retournais pour l'observer.

\- Jade... Vraiment... Je le coupais.

\- Chuuuuut...

Je m'approchais doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrassais. Je crois que c'était mon premier baiser. Il était doux et tendre. Lucas me tenait doucement comme si j'étais une poupée fragile. J'avais passée mon bras non immobilisé derrière son coup et me collais encore plus à lui. Il me serra plus fort puis accrocha ses yeux aux miens, poussa un petit cri de surprise et se sépara de moi d'un coup comme si il avait été électrocuté. Je le regardais interloqué. Il pris ma main enlaça mes doigts au siens et la leva. Je l'observait et eu un petit mouvement de recul. M'a peau était comme entouré d'un aura noir parcouru de veinures violettes, rouges et bleu turquoise. Je restais en admiration devant cette étrange lumière qui était apparu lorsque Lucas dit:

\- Jade regarde tes yeux dans le miroir... Je fis ce qu'il me dit et cette fois poussais un petit cri . Mes yeux avaient changé ! On aurait dit que j'avais des fragments de pierres précieuses dans les yeux. Je m'approchais du miroir et vis que je n'avais plus aucun mal à marcher. Mes bandages étaient encore là mais je n'en avais plus besoin. J'enlevais mon t-shirt tout sale et déchiré en vérifiant que j'avais encore ma brassière de sport et commençai à défaire mon bandage. Doucement puis de plus en plus vite, je n'avais plus aucunes marques du combat. Je regardais de nouveau mon visage. Il n'y avait plus rien. La voix de l'infirmière retentit:

\- Jade tu devrais pouvoir ressortir de l'infirmerie dans une...

Son regard s'était posé sur moi. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à s'en faire tomber la mâchoire.

\- Lucas... Je sais que tu est le fils du dieux de la médecine mais la!

\- Non madame je n'ai rien fait! Regardez la, s'exclama t'il.

\- Jade tu as un aura!

Sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire l'infirmière, je remis mon t-shirt. Je sortis en courant de l'infirmerie sous regards ébahis du fils d'Apollon et de la soignante. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais mais quand je débouchai devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir et gravis les marches quatre par quatre. Je croisais quelques filles qui me regardaient étonnés dans le couloir mais je ne fis pas attention et je rentrais dans ma chambre. Je fus surprise quand je vis Romane qui fouillait dans mes tiroirs.


End file.
